


The Parents of Aqours

by DiamondRed2000



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, arrk, seiyuu shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondRed2000/pseuds/DiamondRed2000
Summary: An Arisha x Rikyako oneshot





	The Parents of Aqours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please bare with me if there are any grammar problems.

Every idol group would most likely have a parent-figure, scolding their members for their misbehavior and such. Normally that role would being to the group's leader, as it is their responsibility to look after their members.

However, there is only one group who had the exception.

The parent-figure (or figures) of popular Love Live group, Aqours, are Komiya Arisa and Aida Rikako. Inami Anju is Aqours' leader but acts reckless for no reason, whatsoever. Her recklessness has influenced her members a lot. This leads both Arisha and Rikyako to scold their members. Arisha acts as the more like a parent than Rikyako because of her seriousness, no-nonsense attitude and maturity, which she claims have grown a lot from when she was young.

She rarely fools around, she takes her role as a seiyuu (along with acting, modelling and DJ-ing) very seriously and no one could judge that. Her fellow seiyuus admire for that, despite Arisha's coldness towards them.

Rikyako, on the other hand, acts as one of the fun parents. She gives her members some ideas on what to do for fun and often tells Arisha not to scold them too strictly. She also scolds her members but not as strict as Arisha.

She only does that so that the latter can find some fun in herself.

After rehersals, Arisha and Rikyako watched their members are fooling around for some reason. The taller brunette cannot help but scold them.

"Oi! You girls better not get yourselves hurt because I will not call the hospital for you!" She yelled.

"Whatever, Komiya!" Anchan snapped.

"I swear, I am going to-"

The older seiyuu placed her hand on Arisha's shoulder.

"Don't be harsh on them, Arisha." Rikyako said. "You should...you know, go easy on them."

Arisha let out hard sigh.

"I am trying, Aida-san." She replied. "Just that, Inami-san needs to act more like a responsible leader."

"This is an idol group, Komiya, not a military unit." Rikyako joked.

Arisha did not laugh. Rikyako sighed, knowing how hard it will be to make her fellow seiyuu to laugh.

She sighed as she leaned herself against the back of her chair and then she looked at Arisha.

"Say..." Rikyako began.

"What?" Arisha asked.

"Do you remember the day we first met? You know, 4 years ago...when Aqours were formed?" 

Arisha silent for a while. It is true that 4 years had passed since Aqours was formed.

"I remember." She spoke. "Why?"

Rikyako cannot help but let out a small giggle

"I remember when I first saw you, you didn't even bother to interact with the others members." She said. "So, I approached you and talked to you, yet you didn't even look at me in the eye."

_Because I was shy you idiot!_ Arisha thought.

"Our first meeting was a pretty rough start cause you kept on distancing yourself. Everytime I talk to you, you just keep on walking away from me." Rikyako continued. "Kinchan keeps on saying that you were too shy around me. I just thought it was a joke."

Arisha blushed. _I am going to kill that Takatsuki-san later_

There silence between the two women. Just then Arisha sighed.

"Remember Aqours 1st Live Day 2? When you...you know..." Arisha began

Aqours 1st Live Day 2 was something Rikyako hated to remember about.

"I know. It really scarred me. I felt like I have let everyone down but everyone keeps saying I didn't." Rikyako said.

Arisha noticed the moist in her eyes.

"Why do you ask?" The older seiyuu asked.

Arisha blushed and turned away.

"N-Nothing..." She spoke. "I-It's not like...I w-was concerned about you o-or anything...i-idiot!"

Rikyako gave her a puzzled look.

"Are you asking me that because of how you felt while you were unable to perform with us in Aqours Asia Tour for two weeks because of your allergies?" She asked.

"I...um...I guess..." Arisha replied. "What was it like without me...not that I'm interested or anything."

Rikyako leaned against the back of her chair.

"It was tough." She said. "It's like...a single parent having to deal with her 7 children while the other parent recovers from her sickness. Ainya was missing you lots"

_Not you?_, the taller girl thought.

"She keeps on saying to me 'When will Arisha come back?' and I just simply replied to her 'In two weeks, sweetie'. She kept asking me that for 2 weeks straight." 

Arisha let out a small giggle. Rikyako was surprised at this

"You rarely laugh, Komiya." She said. "You never laugh when we say a joke or anything.

Arisha blushed once more.

"I-I wasn't laughing...I was just-" She said

Rikyako suddenly placed her had onto Arisha's chin, just so she could make the latter look at her.

"Your cute when your embarrassed, Komiya." She said. 

Arisha blushed even more. Her face is like a tomato and was sweating with nervousness.

"Aida-san..." She said.

Rikyako looked at her curiously.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Arisha yelled.

_Slap!_

***

**OMAKE**

Anchan: What did you do that made Arisha slap you?

Rikyako: *with a hand mark on her right cheek* I don't know, I just said that she's cute

-

Arisha: *blushing red as a tomatoe* Baka-Aida...Baka-Aida...Baka-Aida!

Kinchan: Hey, its a good thing she complimented you.

Arisha: Shut up! I hate compliments!

-

Suwawa: Ainya, slap me across the face!

Ainya: What?

Suwawa: Please? Do it!

Ainya: *slaps Suwawa across the face so hard*

Suwawa: *weakly* T-Thanks...


End file.
